


Not my area of Expertise

by AmberishRose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Injury, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberishRose/pseuds/AmberishRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug knew that eventually this would happen. Chat was always way too reckless in his attempts to keep her safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my area of Expertise

Ladybug knew that eventually this would happen. Stupid Chat Noir and his constant attempts to sacrifice himself for her. It took all of her willpower not to turn and immediately rush to her partner as he cried out and slammed against the side of the building behind her. She needed all of her focus to defeat Hawkmoth’s latest villain, then she would help Chat.

It didn’t take her long with the help of her lucky charm and in a few minutes she was dropping to her knees in the ally by her partner’s side.

“C-Chat?” she whispered, her shaking voice just barely audible in the silence of the Paris night.

“Have I made my lady worry about me?” A weak smile ghosted across the boy’s face.

“Shut up you stupid cat, let me see what’s wrong with you this time.” Ladybug chastised her partner as she began to inspect him for any wounds. “Why do you always do this you idiot, you’re going to get yourself killed somed-” she stopped her sentence short as her eyes fell on his midsection, the tear in his suit, and the red on his hand.

“Is it bad?” The familiar joking tone was gone and she could hear the worry in his voice.

“It’s deep Chat, I-I can’t fix this, you need stitches. W-we need to get you to a hospital.”

“No, I can’t. I can’t go as Chat and there’s no way I could explain this as me, the other me. My father- He-he won’t- I can’t go to the hospital my lady, please is there anything you can do?”

“I-know don’t know Chat, I know some stitching, but that’s fabric, nothing like this. I don’t think I could do something like this.”

“Please,” Chat Noir looked up at her, and she saw the fear in his eyes and heard the sharp beep of his Miraculous, he didn’t have much time left before his transformation ended.

“Stay here, I’ll be right back. I promise Chat.” She grabbed her yo-yo and took off towards the rooftops. They were only a few blocks away from her house, it would be no problem to slip inside her room, grab a first aid kit and some of her sowing materials and right back out to where Chat was still waiting.

“Ladybug? Is that you?” Chat tried to turn to get a better look at her but winced as soon as he began to move.

“Stay still Chat. I’ve got some stuff, I can help you but tomorrow, or at least soon, you need more medical attention than what I’m capable of.”

“I will, I promise.” 

Ladybug nodded at him and turned around to begin pulling things out of her medical kit when she heard the familiar beeping of a miraculous and a flash of light behind her made her stop dead.

“Chat?” She called out hesitantly. Sharing their secret identities was something they had decided against. It was safer for them that way.

“It’s okay my lady, go ahead. I trust you.”

Ladybug took a deep breath and turned to see just who had been her partner all these years. She would have never in a million years had guessed that the famous Chat Noir, hero of Paris, was also Adrien Agreste. The boy who sat in front of her, the boy se had had a crush on for years.

“Adrien?” His name was a question on her lips. 

“I see you know me my lady.”

“Shut up and stop moving you stupid cat, let me work.” Ladybug began cleaning and stitching Chat/Adrien’s wounds, ignoring the warning beeps of her own miraculous the entire time.

“There, that’s the best I can do for now.”

“Thank you my lady, but you should really get going, your transformation is almost up. I’m surprised its held this long.”

“I’m not leaving you Cha- er Adrien. Your house is too far away, come on you can stay the night at my house, it’s not far and came I can keep an eye on you overnight.”

“But my lady your secret identity-“

“No its okay. If you can trust me I can trust you Adrien.” She relaxed and felt the electric tingle that with her transformation pass through her. “Hi, I’m Marinette.” 

For the first time since she met Chat Noir all those years ago the boy was stunned silent.

“Come on silly kitty, let’s go.” Adrien nearly passed out when Marinette reached down and picked him up like he weighed nothing and placed him on his feet. Can you walk about a block? I can carry you if you can’t’’

“Not that I doubt my lady’s strength but I think I can make it.” He shot her a wink in typical Chat Noir fashion and leaning against her they began down the street to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Miraculous fic/my first fic in years andi wrote this at 3am so please go easy on me but coments and Kudos are much apreciated!


End file.
